


Say Yes

by CastelloFlare



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec-centered, Post-COHF, additional tags to be added along with update, honest conversation that eventually leads to sex which is still work in progress, i'm not sure why i'm explaining this, no loft of magnus is complete without his cat, the cat is not involved in any bestiality with the main couple he's just really there okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/CastelloFlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is like the Pepper Potts to Magnus' Tony Stark. He's in a relationship with a warlock; nothing's ever going to be normal, as far as normalcy in being a Shadowhunter goes.</p><p>Alec turns 20, and he's overthinking, again.<br/>But this time, he's not angry, and Magnus is more than willing to hear him out.</p><p>(Mostly Magnus' POV, but alternates between the two.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The beautiful ball of insecurity that is Alec and his loving sexy partner Magnus are in no way mine. But I still want a little fun with them :)
> 
> This is just my own interpretation of Alec's inner thoughts about their relationship, and how I think Magnus would respond. I would like to hear what you think, too :)
> 
> P.S. I'd like to think that Chapter 1 is like the foreplay to the next chapter. Tho it depends on how you see it. Hope you like it.

Magnus walked across the loft, littered here and there with confetti and the remnants of a tropical-island-and-city-crossover-themed birthday party; he almost tripped over a surfboard that lay unceremoniously at his feet, which he ignored as his green-gold cat eyes were focused onto the figure sitting on the windowsill overlooking the serene blue ocean behind his loft, or wherever he had magically portaled the whole loft this time. Clary and Simon and her family, Jace and the other Lightwoods, Maia’s wolf pack, and other guests – all of whom he’d forced to wear silly partyhats and elaborate flower garlands – had already left through the door that led back to the bright bustling city of Brooklyn, but he decided he had wanted to spend a little bit more time in this exotic place with his lover and partner, Alec. And a tired Chairman Meow sporting the same party hat and garland, curled up and sleeping on the sofa.

 

As he neared the windowsill, he could see the clear ocean waters sparkling with the reflection of a million stars, reflected in Alec’s own azure eyes, and felt that he had never seen anything so peaceful, so distant, and albeit happy, a little sad and tired. He wondered if he had upset Alec a bit with the surprise birthday party; Alec had said he’d only planned to have a small dinner with their closest friends and nothing fancier, but Magnus never planned anything short of fancy, and with Alec’s recent moods – more than that, more like he was more dazed and lost in thought than usual – Magnus decided he needed to give him something else to distract him from whatever it was that plagued his mind.

 

Alec turned his head, smiled, and stretched out his hand. Magnus took it and kissed it, as he leaned his shoulder on the wall next to the window.

 

“Sit,” Alec said quietly as he inched forward, letting Magnus take the space behind him so they sat like spoons, Magnus being the bigger spoon. He let Alec’s head tip back and rest on his left shoulder, and inhaled the scent of his ivory black hair. Alec responded and nuzzled his head on Magnus’ neck, touching his chin. They lay like that for a little while, in silence with their hands clasped together on Alec’s lap. Finally, Magnus spoke.

 

“What are you thinking?” He said softly, and had started playing with the edges of Alec’s buttoned shirt, which he had especially picked out for him for his birthday. Black, lined with the blue that matched his eyes. He felt Alec shrug in his arms, and another silence ensued, although this time, shorter.

 

“Nothing, really,” Alec said, his face blankly staring at the water. “I just turned 20.” He said slowly, stating the obvious, but not to Magnus as much as he said it to himself, as if he couldn’t believe he just turned a year older and saying it would make it more real.

 

Magnus understood that he had meant more, and his arms slid up to embrace Alec’s chest. “I know, Alexander. 20 is an amazing year to be, and it’s going to be fun and exciting, with a promise of another good year ahead.”

 

“You wouldn’t really know since you stopped ageing at 19,” Alec laughed wearily, but there was a little bit of bitterness in his voice that made Magnus tense behind him. Noticing, Alec put a hand over Magnus’ and began tracing circles on it. “I’m sorry, Magnus, it’s just… I’ve been thinking. A lot.”

 

Magnus knew what overthinking does to you. In his 400 years of existence he had all the time in the world to think, and sometimes he contemplated on things more than he should have. It could kill you in a slow and agonizing way that destroys you from the inside, and destroys the relationship you have with other people. And it made him scared, more than anything, to think that there may never be another one like this. And he didn’t want another one like this because Alec was the embodiment of all that he ever wanted, and more.

 

Alec drew a deep breath and continued. “Over two years ago, I had obsessed about the frailty of my mortal life; that I would grow older and eventually die. I knew and I understood, and through you, I had accepted it, and my life then has been all about waking up the next day with you, making sure that new day always counted.”

 

“And it has been a wonderful year and a half, and counting.” Magnus said and felt Alec smile, albeit briefly.

 

“I never thought back about that ever since, and always looked forward. Then I turned 20,” Alec sunk back further into Magnus, and the warlock felt the heaviness in Alec’s heart. It made him sad. Alec continued. “I’m a year older than your physical age, and I will grow older with each birthday to come. I try not to think about it, but it’s always at the back of my mind. And yet it’s funny – mortality, that is – because I’m afraid of old age when this Shadowhunter lifestyle entails that I put my life on the line every day.”

 

He shifted to the right and turned his head to look at Magnus’ eyes. His own blue orbs were big in the moonlight, filled with fear and a hopelessness that Magnus wished he had some magic to take all that away. “I don’t want to be that person, Magnus. I don’t want to be in love with you, and make you fall in love with me, and leave you later with nothing but my ashes in the Silent City. I don’t want to be the one eventually that breaks you.”

 

Alec had fully turned his body and was sitting on Magnus’ long wiry legs on the windowsill, his own legs dangling; his right on the floor of their loft, and the other over the deep water below. He cupped Magnus’ face with his hands and pressed their foreheads together, not kissing but just staring into each other’s eyes in silence.

 

“But I don’t want to walk away either,” Alec continued, caressing both thumbs over Magnus’ cheekbones. “Not when I made you a promise of a forever that’s worth my lifetime.”

 

Magnus leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Alec’s lips.

 

“I love you,” he said, his lips brushing over Alec’s. “And if you ever do walk away, I won’t let you.” His hands trailed up to Alec’s torso and felt him shiver.

 

“No, Magnus,” he heard the young Shadowhunter in his arms whisper. “There’s no leaving you.”

 

They kissed again, slowly and yet more fiercely this time, a dance of tongues and lips and teeth that made Magnus’ heart jump as if he were kissing Alec for the first time, like his old heart and soul had never been old and was always young. He was overwhelmed with the urgent need and desire for Alec, coupled with a desperate cry deep inside that wanted to do something to save them both. He didn’t want Alec to think of his birthday as another year closer to losing him in the end. But he also knew this horrible fact of mortality and immortality, despite their efforts to cast it to a corner, will haunt their relationship forever. It was all they could do to hold on to each other and the time they have left, however long that is. At the very least, it was not a reason anymore for them to break up as their bond, their connection, was something deeper than it once was, and they had long decided that they wanted to be together despite the circumstances. And Alec was, to Magnus, worth more than anything he had ever come across. He might not have been his first, but he would be the one that would last.

 

And nothing, no one, had ever made him so happy.

 

“Alec,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s swollen lips, breathless. “I love you.”

 

Alec paused only to look into his half-lidded gold-green eyes, and whispered back, “I love you, too, Magnus.”

 

Magnus was conscious that Alec had begun grinding himself on his lap, and even more aware of the heat emanating from his body where Alec’s fingers and lips touched him, as well as in his pants.

 

“Alec,” his arms wound tightly around the Shadowhunter’s body, touching his spine, his strong shoulders. “I want to wake up every day with you.”

 

“I do, too,” Alec said as he made his way down to the warlock’s chin, planting soft kisses there and on sensitive areas on his neck.

 

“I want to make love to you.”

 

“And I want you to.”

 

“And I want to raise a child with you. And get married.”

 

Alec paused, stuck mid-sucking on Magnus’ collarbone. He raised his head almost abruptly with his wet lips shaking, and fixated his azure eyes on Magnus, and in them Magnus saw himself reflected, and something else flicker behind them; disbelief, happiness, hope, more happiness, and most of all, love. A kind of love that transcended any love he’s ever experienced.

 

“W-what?” Alec’s voice sounded strained by the tears welling up in his throat. Magnus kept his gaze steady and softly cupped Alec’s warm, flushed cheek.

 

“Say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this little figment of my imagination; I had actually just finished reading CoHF in an ugly state of crying and sobbing, after months of thinking I could not bring myself to experience the end of that wonderful series. And then I did, and I just couldn't help it but write Malec, a couple that never failed to tug at my heartstrings.
> 
> I'll be happy if you enjoyed reading this, and am working on the second chapter (which is just sexy time, really, but I still wanted to separate them because the moods of each short would be different lol), which I hope you'd be willing to read, too. Once again, thank you :)


End file.
